Let the water rise (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: Quand Dean y repensa plus tard, il aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait plu le jour où Cas était parti. Mais la pluie était venue après. Castiel était parti un jour sans nuages, un jour avec un soleil doré le réchauffant tout entier. C'était arrivé sans prévenir, comme un éclair zébrant un ciel bleu et clair. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était de le rattraper. (Destiel)


**Titre :** Let the water rise

 **Rating :** M+, pour le langage et des scènes de sexe M/M

 **Pairing :** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclaimer :** L'auteur originale de cet écrit est Outpastthemoat qui a posté ce texte sur Ao3 en anglais, je ne suis que la traductrice de son œuvre et ne touche aucun droit. Supernatural appartient à Erik Kripke et à la CW.

 **Note de Outpastthemoat :** Et sept jours après, les eaux du déluge furent sur la terre. - Genèse 7:10

 **Note de Naitia :** Bonjour mes amours, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce long, long one-shot m'a donné du fil à retordre lui aussi, mais il est assez prenant. Pas d'inquiétude, c'est un happy ending même si la fiction est très empreinte de mélancolie, mais c'est une relation Destiel compliquée qui reste très plausible et touchante. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, moi j'en suis amoureuse et merci encore à l'auteur de m'avoir donné la permission de la traduire. Pour ce qui est des reviews je les lis toute et elles me réchauffe le cœur, merci . J'y répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps mais c'est très important pour moi, merci encore!

 **Précision importante :** J'ai moi-même mis un petit moment à le comprendre, mais cela va grandement vous faciliter la lecture, je pense : **ne cherchez pas à voir des métaphores partout dans ce texte**. C'est-à-dire que lorsque Dean dit par exemple que les draps gèlent entre eux, ce n'est pas une façon de dire qu'une situation de tension s'installe entre eux. Non non, les draps gèlent _vraiment_. Ou quand il pleut à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas juste une façon de parler. Bref, vous comprendrez à la fin le pourquoi du comment, mais la fiction est tout de suite plus facile à comprendre avec cela.

Je vous laisse lire tout ça et vous forger votre propre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Dean y repensa plus tard, il aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait plu le jour où Cas était parti. Mais la pluie était venue après. Castiel était parti un jour sans nuages, un jour avec un soleil doré le réchauffait tout entier. C'était arrivé sans prévenir, comme un éclair zébrant un ciel bleu et clair.

Il n'y avait même pas eu de lutte. Rien dont il ne pouvait se rappeler et dire, _Oh oui, c'était ça_. C'était la fin. Dean ferma les yeux, Castiel était seulement à une longueur de bras de lui, et Dean se réveilla et il était parti. Alors il s'assit et regarda autour de lui dans la chambre de motel à la recherche de la veste de Castiel, ses clés et son porte-feuille, et ils n'étaient pas là. Il était juste parti, et Dean continuait de penser, encore et encore, _ça n'a pas pu arriver, ça n'a pas pu arriver_.

Castiel était parti et les cieux pleuraient de nouveau et Dean ne les avait pas vu venir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas le départ. Pas la pluie. Il ne l'avait pas senti dans la vieille fracture de sa main gauche ou dans la rotule qu'il s'était cassée quinze ans de cela, il ne l'avait pas senti dans le vieil os brisé de sa jambe qui le faisait boiter quand il s'apprêtait à pleuvoir. Rien ne l'avait fait souffrir jusqu'à après, et alors tout lui fit mal en même temps, chaque vieille blessure et douleur était ardemment revenu à la charge.

Il pleuvait quand il jeta son sac dans l'Impala et il pleuvait quand il tourna sur l'autoroute et il pleuvait toujours quand il franchit la frontière de l'État alors il continua à rouler. Dean conduisait et il pleuvait, alors il alluma ses essuie-glaces et regarda les gouttes de pluie glisser vers le bas du pare-brise et scintiller dans l'air gris, et il continua de penser que cela n'avait pas pu arriver. Ça n'avait juste pas pu.

* * *

Dean avait mal. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il roula et roula. Quand il regardait dans le rétroviseur, il pouvait voir des nuages noirs suspendus à l'horizon.

Il s'arrêta à Huron, dans le Dakota du Sud, pour la nuit, et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit deux places et zappa à la télévision. Il entendit l'homme de la météo dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pluie d'ici jusqu'à la côte, et ses mains nettoyaient ses armes et ses yeux scrutaient l'écran lumineux de la télévision, mais très franchement, il ne pouvait que penser, encore et encore, _Est-ce que c'était ça ? Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois ? La nuit dernière, c'était la toute dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassé les joues ? La nuit dernière, c'était la toute dernière fois qu'on avait dormi dans le même lit ? C'était la toute dernière fois qu'on avait..._

Il secoua la tête et baissa le regard vers ses mains, ses mains fatiguées et douloureuses. Il était toujours sur les nerfs en ce qui concernait Castiel, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Il avait été là, avant. Quinze jours plus tôt, il était affalé dans son lit à la maison, à Lebannon, écoutant Castiel faire son sac. Castiel devait partir au petit matin pour se rendre à un rendez-vous avec quelques chasseurs au sud du Texas, et Dean s'était demandé si c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble dans cette chambre. On pensait à ce genre de choses quand on vivait ce genre de vie. On est toujours en train de se demander combien de temps il nous reste.

Il avait pensé, alors, à dire un "prend soin de toi", ou quelque chose dans le genre, quelque chose qui aurait fait comprendre à Castiel que Dean voulait le voir revenir sain et sauf. Que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui parfois. Mais Castiel avait refermé la fermeture de son sac gris et usé et l'avait hissé sur son épaule. Et il l'avait regardé se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, avec sa main sur la poignée. Dean avait perdu son courage à nouveau. Il avait pensé que si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Castiel comme cela, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il voulait savoir, maintenant. Il devait savoir, alors ainsi il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Il se tourna vers son téléphone portable, l'attrapant d'une main. Il pourrait activer le GPS du portable de Castiel, le suivre à la trace, débarquer dans sa chambre de motel juste pour lui demander, _Tu en as fini avec moi, ou quoi? C'était une sorte de blague de me laisser ainsi? C'était vraiment ça que tu voulais me dire?_

Mais il éteignit son portable à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait savoir, mais il ne pouvait pas demander. Il n'avait jamais capable de demande quoi que ce soit d'important à Castiel.

Dean était sur les nerfs cette nuit. Il y avait quelque chose d'humide et de froid qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui et il n'avait pas envie de le ressentir, n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors il jeta ses affaires à l'arrière de l'Impala aux premières lueurs du jour, et il roula et roula.

* * *

Dean roula, et quatorze jours passèrent.

Il ne vit pas le temps filer. Il se pencha par-dessus le siège passager à la recherche d'une cassette et ses doigts effleurèrent son téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas rallumé depuis des jours, pas depuis... enfin, il pourrait peut-être le remettre en marche. On ne sait jamais qui aurait pu l'appeler.

Il l'alluma. Il y avait un appel manqué, trois appels manqués, quinze appels manqués. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu quand il composa le numéro de sa messagerie ; les trois doigts de sa main gauche n'avaient jamais été très assurés depuis qu'il avait sept ans et Sam trois ans, et que leur père avait claqué la portière de la voiture sur sa main. Ce n'était pas très important, avait-il dit à l'époque. Cela ne faisait même pas mal, avait-il dit à Sam, et Sam s'était contenté de le regarder avec ses grands yeux marron, remplis de larmes, et il avait passé sa main sur son visage. Sa main lui faisait mal maintenant. Dean ne pouvait plus redresser ces trois doigts, ils se recourbaient dans sa paume chaque fois qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il prenait quelques cachets de Doliprane à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment d'effet.

C'était de Sam, tous de Sam. Il voulait savoir où Dean se trouvait. Alors Dean l'appela en retour, lui donnant rendez-vous à Dove Creek dans deux jours.

Sam s'était retranché dans une chambre à des kilomètres en dehors de la ville, mais il retrouva Dean dans un petit restaurant au cœur du centre-ville, là où Sam jurait à tort et à travers qu'ils servaient des steaks de côtelette au petit-déjeuner. Sam le regarda étrangement quand il passa les portes du restaurant, seul.

-"Où est Cas ?" Demanda-t-il. Cela fit grincer Dean des dents.

-"Parti." Dit-il. Il s'assit à la table que Sam avait choisie et attrapa le menu.

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit, juste un peu. "Parti, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, parti ?"

-"Je veux dire qu'il a laissé tomber, Sam."

-"Laissé tomber quoi ? Votre chasse ?" Demanda Sam, perdu.

-"Il m'a laissé tomber."

-"Oh." Répondit Sam. Dean ne releva pas les yeux du menu. Il pensait que Sam se serait peut-être mis au travail, mais il ne fit rien. Sam était un bon frère. Il ne disait pas à Dean que Castiel serait de retour. Il ne disait pas à Dean que tout allait bien se passer. Sam se contentait de plier une serviette de table et ne disait rien. Puis la serveuse arriva et prit leurs commandes, leur amena leurs boissons, et enfin Sam lui donna des infos sur l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait, un cas de fantôme remontant à vingt ans, dans la rivière de Whitefish.

-"C'est la rivière près de la cabane." Lui dit Sam, "Et le fantôme est supposé hanté un des ponts qui traversent cette rivière quelque part dans le pays. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel."

-"Je prends." Dit Dean.

-"Tu veux le faire ?" Demanda Sam avec hésitation. "Tu es tout seul." Fit-il remarquer.

-"Et toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?" Répliqua Dean.

Mais alors Sam s'autorisa un petit sourire. "Pas actuellement." Dit-il.

-"Oh." Dis Dean. Sam lui avait un peu parlé d'elle. Elle était jolie, disait-il. _Et tellement intelligente, Dean. Elle escalade des montagnes, juste pour s'amuser_. Dean sourit lui aussi. Il sentit la chair de poule remonter sur ses bras, l'informant qu'il y avait un froid venant de front, soufflant avec la pluie. Il dit à Sam qu'il était heureux pour lui, puis ils s'adossèrent contre la banquette et regardèrent la pluie tomber fort et droit par la fenêtre.

Sam avait sa main sur l'addition. "Quelles sont les prévisions ?" Demanda Sam. "Le temps va s'éclaircir d'ici peu ?"

-"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?"

Sam lui lança un regard. Comme les petits frères le faisaient. _Tu sais, Dean_. "Qu'est-ce que disent tes os ?" Demanda Sam, très sérieusement, comme s'il était redevenu un petit garçon, comme s'il croyait encore aux prévisions de Dean. Comme lorsqu'il avait six ans et Dean dix et qu'ils étaient assis dans la voiture sur un autre parking de motel, attendant que leur père décuve et ne s'évanouisse, et les branches soufflaient dans les airs et venait se heurter aux côtés de la voiture, mais Dean lui chuchotait que tout allait se calmer dans peu de temps. Dans cinq minutes top chrono. Ses doigts lui disaient que ça ne durerait pas plus longtemps que cela.

Dean attrapait Sam et secouait ses trois doigts tordus et il jurait de toute son âme que le vent soufflait à l'est, loin d'eux. Que Sam devait lui faire confiance, parce que Dean savait ces choses-là.

-"Ils disent qu'il vaut mieux sortir le parapluie." Dit Dean. Et Sam hocha la tête, comme s'il le croyait.

* * *

Il continuait de pleuvoir. Dean continuait de rouler. Il prenait son temps pour aller au nord. L'affaire à Whitefish n'était pas urgente, Sam n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. _Prends ton temps_. Il avait envoyé à Dean des informations sur l'affaire, des documents scannés, de vieux articles. Il y en avait de plus en plus à chaque fois que Dean vérifiait ses mails. _Le truc, Dean, c'est que je n'ai pas de date. Je n'ai pas de localisation géographique. Ce sont juste des histoires, des légendes pour la plupart. Mais peut-être que tu seras chanceux, Dean_.

 _Ouais_ , dit Dean. Chanceux.

Sur le chemin Dean s'assit dans un motel dans le Colorado, lisant un article de journal à propos de voix dans une montagne. Il y ferait un détour.

Dean en apprit plus sur cette affaire quelques jours plus tard, dans une station-service à deux villes de là. Il remplit l'Impala d'essence et ses doigts le tiraillèrent, ses genoux tiraillèrent, ses jambes tiraillèrent. La pluie lui faisait mal partout. Le petit doigt qu'il s'était déjà cassé trois fois était en train de palpiter dans sa chaussure.

Il rentra dans la station essence pour payer et écouta les rumeurs locales. La montagne était hantée, disaient les gens. Certains avaient entendu des voix provenir des rochers, des arbres, des sons anormaux. Les voix parlaient dans un langage que personne ne pouvait comprendre. La douleur n'en finissait pas.

Il pleuvait toujours, c'était fort et gris et froid, mais Dean ne se fiait pas aux parapluies, n'en gardait jamais dans l'Impala même si c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire, alors il dut tenir sa veste au-dessus de sa tête et courir pour retourner à sa voiture. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et dit à Sam qu'il avait une affaire.

-"Je l'ai appris de Cas." Dit Sam, hésitant. "Il-" Dean raccrocha le téléphone.

Sam le rappela.

-"Cas est à une ville de toi." Dit Sam, sans préambule.

Dean enfonça la pédale de frein sans réfléchir. "Sam-"

-"Je l'ai appris de lui." Dit Sam. "Je l'aidais sur une affaire. Maintenant il est sur ta trace. Alors... J'ai pensé que je devais te le dire."

-"Vous avez parlé ?"

-"Dean." Dit Sam. "Juste... C'est douloureux de te voir comme ça. C'est douloureux de le voir comme ça. C'est aussi mon ami."

Dean répondit. "Bien. Peu importe."

Il roula, aussi lentement que les limites de vitesse l'y autorisaient. Ses essuie-glaces battaient d'avant en arrière, mais il était toujours difficile de voir à travers la pluie. Les voitures devant lui recrachaient l'eau de la route.

Il était désormais juste en dehors des limites de la ville en question, avant qu'il ne rentre dans le vif du sujet. Là, sur le côté de la route qui menait à la ville, il y avait une foule qui se pressait sur le trottoir. Voitures de policier, rubans orange. Dean avait trouvé quelque chose. Il était au pied de la montagne, maintenant. Au loin, il pouvait voir des nuages noirs suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. De la fumée. Il y avait des flammes illuminant un flanc de la montagne malgré toute cette pluie. Et ici, au milieu de cette foule de gens, il aperçut un manteau beige et des cheveux noirs.

Il écrasa le frein sans réfléchir. _Ce n'est pas lui_ , se disait-il. Ce n'avait jamais été le cas. Il avait des années et des années d'expérience, des années où il s'y était repris à deux fois à chaque éclat de manteau brun au coin de l'œil. Des années qu'il sentait son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine, effrayée d'avoir reconnu cette personne. Il l'avait expliqué à Sam, une fois. À propos des miracles, quand ils arrivaient. Il avait dit à Sam que, lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose de terrible qui se produisait, ou quelque chose de miraculeux, cela changeait quelque chose en vous. On passait alors le reste de sa vie à chercher une signification particulière dans tout ce qu'on voyez, tout ce qu'on faisait, partout où l'on allait. On cherchait constamment. On essayait toujours de comprendre.

Il regarda une seconde fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais pu. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Il regarda et regarda. Ce n'était presque jamais lui. Ce n'était presque jamais le cas. Mais aujourd'hui était le jour de chance de Dean.

Il se gara lentement près de la scène de crime, clignant un peu des yeux face aux lampes torches et à leurs reflets dans les gouttes de pluie se rassemblant sur sa fenêtre. Castiel avait dû le reconnaître, parce qu'il hocha la tête face à un policier et frotta ses mains en s'éloignant.

Castiel se dirigea vers la voiture de Dean. Ce dernier abaissa la fenêtre, plissant légèrement les yeux à cause des gouttelettes d'eau qui rentrèrent à l'intérieur. "Hey." Dit-il finalement.

Castiel fit descendre son regard sur lui. Il y avait de l'eau de pluie dégoulinant de ses cheveux, des manchettes de son manteau. "Hey." Dit-il en retour. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

-"Je crois qu'on est sur la même chasse." Dit Dean. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard une voiture d'un doré terni parmi les voitures noires et blanches de la police, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace dans les parages.

-"Où est ta voiture ?"

-"Au poste. Je suis venu jusqu'ici avec le député. Il y a un feu de forêt."

-"Ouais, je vois ça. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Dean.

-"C'est mon affaire, Dean."

-"Et bien, c'est la mienne aussi."

-"C'était la mienne en premier. Tu ne devrais même pas être là." Répondit Castiel. Il essuya la pluie de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait comme un poids qui pressait quelque part dans sa poitrine. C'était comme ci ces nuages noirs s'installaient plus bas encore dans le ciel. "Monte." Dit finalement Dean. "Tu es trempé."

Castiel ne lui lança pas un seul regard tout le long que dura leur retour à son motel. Il regardait dehors par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir. Juste du gris, d'ici jusqu'en Californie. Dean ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. Il était toujours si attentif aux humeurs et aux réactions de Castiel. Il pouvait toujours dire quand Castiel était excité, par la façon dont la peau au-dessus de sa bouche avait de tressauter comme s'il était sur le point de sourire. Il pouvait dire quand Castiel avait la tête dans les nuages, il lui manquait quelque chose que Dean ne saurait nommer, d'ailleurs les yeux de Castiel passaient sur lui comme s'il n'était même pas là. Il connaissait toutes les nuances de gris qu'il y avait, toutes les humeurs existantes de Castiel. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait su si Castiel n'était pas heureux. Dean avait vraiment pensé qu'il aurait su.

Cela n'était même pas étrange, le silence entre eux. Il avait toujours été là. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cogiter. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses devraient se dérouler quand on n'avait pas vu la personne qu'on aimait depuis des semaines. Ils étaient supposés rire et s'embrasser et s'agripper l'un à l'autre. Pas s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux et effrayé de se toucher. _Il devrait être en train de m'embrasser le cou et je devrais être en train de lui dire "Ne me fais pas sortir de la route". Pas ça. J'aimerais que nous faisions autre chose, tout, mais pas ça._

Peut-être qu'il devrait dire quelque chose. Être celui qui briserait le silence. Dean mourrait d'envie de demander, _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Est-ce que je n'étais plus assez bien, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Peut-être que cela ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais. Peut-être que tu ne l'avez pas envisagé comme ça. Peut-être que c'est une sorte de connerie de malentendu stupide._

C'était sur le bout de sa langue, il était à deux doigts de craquer et de demander, si proche. Mais Dean avait toujours été un lâche.

Il resta silencieux.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au motel de Castiel, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Tout se passa bien. Comme si Castiel n'était jamais parti et ne l'avait pas laissé sans un mot.

Castiel porta un des sacs de Dean dans la chambre et le chasseur partit chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain avant de lui lancer. Castiel enleva son manteau et enfoui sa tête dans la serviette. Il abaissa le bout de tissu et vit que Dean le fixait.

-"Dean." Dit-il calmement, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut.

Il y avait un avantage à cela. Il y en avait toujours eu un. Dean avait connu le sexe doux, le sexe attentionné, le sexe fait de sourires et de rires, mais ce n'était jamais comme cela avec Castiel. Dean prend juste et prend encore et espère en donner assez à Castiel pour le satisfaire à son tour, mais il ne savait jamais vraiment, et il pouvait sentir Castiel se retirer de lui à chaque fois, mais ne rien donner en retour. C'était cupide. C'était égoïste. Mais c'était tout ce que Dean savait faire, quand il s'agissait de cela.

Il prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres dans son cou, les mains de Castiel grimpant sous son t-shirt. Dean déboutonna la chemise de Castiel et ses doigts tremblaient, lui faisant tellement mal. Comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'un l'éclair commençait à frapper pas trop loin. C'était cette maudite pluie. Il retira la chemise de Castiel de ses épaules et le tonnerre ébranla le verre de la fenêtre. Il essaya de détacher les boutons de son propre t-shirt, mais ses doigts. Ses putains de doigts. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

Castiel pouvait le voir. Il toucha les mains tremblantes de Dean si doucement que Dean ne put presque pas le sentir. Il resta immobile et alors Castiel détacha ses boutons, oh, avec tellement de précautions, puis lui tira sur son col, afin d'embrasser le creux de sa gorge. La fenêtre s'illumina, bleue et noire, avec une foudre craquant derrière le verre, si près que Dean put sentir les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

Il avait envie d'arrêter Castiel, de lui attraper les bras et de le secouer. _Est-ce que tu sens ça ?_ Avait-il envie de lui demander. _Est-ce que tu sens cette secousse dans tes os comme c'est le cas pour moi ? Est-ce que tu sens comment c'est lorsqu'on est ensemble de cette manière ? Comment peux-tu fuir ça ?_

Mais Dean était un lâche, il l'avait toujours été. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses cuisses frissonnaient et Castiel le poussait contre le mur et Dean pensait, _Et si jamais je ne ressentais plus jamais cela, si jamais je n'étais capable de ressentir cela qu'avec lui ?_ Et il était terrifié. Il poussa un cri, et les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, et quelque chose à l'extérieur éclata en une gerbe d'étincelle. La chambre devint noire.

Dean sentit Castiel trembler contre lui. Et pour la première fois, il se demanda si Castiel avait peur lui aussi.

* * *

Le manteau de Castiel était suspendu au dossier de la chaise. Le tapis était humide là où le reste de ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol. Dean était assis sur son lit, laissant ses mains reposer sur ses genoux. Il regardait la façon dont l'eau de pluie dévalait le manteau de Castiel pour venir s'échouer sur le tapis, marron et délavé.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda-t-il finalement. "Tout le monde parle de miracles. De buissons ardents. Des gens ont entendu des voix provenant des arbres et des rochers."

-"Il y a un fantôme." Dit Castiel. "Pas n'importe quel fantôme. Un ange est mort sur cette montagne il y a trois mois de cela. Et maintenant un autre homme est porté disparu."

Dean sentit une secousse dans ses mains. La tempête avait reculé, mais à cette distance il pouvait encore voir des flashs de lumières, des kilomètres et des kilomètres plus loin. Il se répétait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le blesser. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre ici. Dean n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les tempêtes. Sam les avait toujours aimés. Sam se tiendrait sous le porche de Bobby au milieu d'un orage et se délecterait des éclairs et du tonnerre s'il le pouvait. Il disait à Dean qu'il aimait cela parce que, pour une fois, quelque chose qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir était en train de se produire. Sam aimait quand il pleuvait dru sur l'autoroute, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit même plus à travers les vitres, jusqu'à ce que le trafic ralentisse et finisse par s'immobiliser parce que personne ne pouvait plus distinguer les phares de l'autre dans ce déluge. Il aimait la pluie battante contre le toit de l'Impala, la pluie grondante sous les pneus lorsqu'ils patinaient sur le goudron.

-"Alors on doit exorciser le fantôme d'un ange déchu." Dit Dean. "Tu as un plan pour ça ?"

Castiel le regarda. "Pas encore. J'étais en train d'y réfléchir."

Dean ne put pas soutenir son regard en retour. Il avait envie de Castiel, chaud et lâchant prise sous ses mains à nouveau. Il lui avait presque semblé que tout allait bien, alors. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de prétendre que tout n'allait pas mal. Il voulait se vautrer dans les oreillers derrière lui et sentir Castiel s'installer contre son flanc.

-"Dis-moi ça demain." Répondit Dean.

* * *

Castiel l'emmena à la montagne le lendemain matin.

Il y avait toujours des rubans oranges voletant au gré du vent sur le côté de la route, mais les voitures de police étaient parties, la foule avec. Dean regarda au-delà de la bande, là où la ligne d'arbres noircis et carbonisés se déplaçait de plus en plus loin jusque dans la montagne, jusqu'à se transformer en un creux béant. Il y avait encore de la fumée noire qui montait dans le ciel, continuant de flotter. Une légère pluie faisait ruisseler son visage et il était obligé de s'essuyer toutes les quelques minutes.

-"Un feu de forêt." Dit Castiel. "Cela à commencer la nuit où l'ange est mort. Ils ont dit qu'il était sur la montagne quand un éclair a frappé."

-"Qui a dit ça ?" Demanda Dean, et Castiel tourna son regard vers lui.

-"Des témoins oculaires." Dit-il. "Ils ne peuvent pas l'éteindre, ils ont essayé pendant des mois, Dean. Mais il ne se propage pas non plus. C'est juste là-bas. Une forêt en feu."

-"Comment on l'arrête ?"

Castiel prit un long moment pour lui répondre. "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse."

Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la montagne brûlante. On pouvait percevoir le feu de cette longue distance, on pouvait voir là où les arbres étaient noirs et morts. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?"

-"Les anges n'étaient pas destinés à chuter sur terre." Dit Castiel. "Les anges n'étaient pas destinés à vivre comme cela. Je ne sais même pas s'ils en sont capables. Ils n'étaient pas supposés chuter. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être là. Cet endroit n'est pas pour eux, Dean. Et il y en a tellement d'entre eux ici, et ils sont tous en souffrance. À cause de moi."

-"Cas."

-"Tu peux encore l'entendre pleurer, priant Dieu. Il voulait mourir." Dit Castiel. "Mon frère voulait mourir, alors il est venu sur cette montagne et il a supplié pour sa mort. Sa douleur a marqué la terre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'homme peut effacer. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est en être témoin."

-"Et la victime, de la nuit dernière ?"

-"Il a entendu les voix." Dit Castiel. "Ils peuvent sentir la douleur. Et ils veulent en être de plus en plus proches. Comme des papillons de nuit. C'est le plus proche qu'ils ne seront jamais de Dieu."

Dean continuait de penser qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Faire quelque chose. Il devait toucher le corps de Castiel, il devait noyer ses mains de haut en bas sur son torse et l'embrasser tendrement sur la partie inférieure de son cou. On pourrait penser qu'il n'avait qu'à étirer son bras et placer sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel, désormais. On pourrait penser qu'il devrait lui offrir quelques gestes tendres. Un peu de réconfort. Mais Dean continuait de penser, _Il ne le voudrait pas. Il repousserait ma main. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut._ Alors il enfonça ses mains dans ses proches et resta là, debout, aussi longtemps que Castiel le restait, regardant la montagne avec cette légère pluie que tombait sur son visage et s'accrochait à ses cils. Il y avait du tonnerre au loin, mais Dean l'ignora. Il pensait qu'ils auraient eu le temps de souffler un peu avant qu'une autre tempête ne les atteigne.

* * *

Castiel ne dit pas grand-chose cette nuit-là. Il était silencieux quand Dean déboutonna sa chemise. Il était silencieux quand Dean poussa sur ses épaules. Il était silencieux quand Dean dessina une ligne de baiser au bas de son cou, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba en arrière.

 _Ce n'est pas bien_ , pensa Dean. _Nous pourrions taper la tête de lit contre le mur. Les voisins pourraient se plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme cela que c'est censé se passer_. Dean pensait à toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire à Castiel, qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Qu'il avait de jolies mains. Que Dean aimait son sourire. Mais il resta muet. Il embrassa la clavicule de Castiel, embrassa ses épaules, et alors Castiel attrapa ses mains et les repoussa.

-"Ça ne fonctionne pas." Dit-il, et Dean sut que c'était la fin, pure et véritable. "Ça ne marche plus depuis un moment. On ne peut pas faire ça, Dean."

Il y eut comme un rugissement dans ses oreilles. Le son qu'on entendait lorsqu'on nous mettait un coquillage près de l'oreille. Le bruit de l'eau qui se précipite autour de votre tête lorsque vous plongez tête la première dans une piscine. "Alors c'est vraiment fini ?" Demanda Dean, par-dessus ce terrible rugissement. "Tu es vraiment en train de me quitter ?"

Castiel enfonça profondément sa main dans sa poche. Quand il la ressortit, il avait ses clés dans le creux de sa main. Il dit, "Dean, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble."

Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Comme s'il allait recommencer à pleuvoir à nouveau. Son genou était endolori, sa jambe était douloureuse. Ses yeux le piquaient, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'il était sur le point de pleurer, lui semblait-il, il y a des années et des années de cela. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Il ne pensait même pas en être capable même s'il essayait. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment faire. Il ne semblait pas avoir ce que les autres possédaient et qui leur permettait de laisser libre cours à leur peur et à leur tristesse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de vital. Quelque chose avec lequel on ne devrait pas vivre sans.

* * *

Dean dormit seul cette nuit là, écoutant la pluie s'abattre sur le toit. Il avait plu toute la matinée et toute l'après-midi et quand Dean se réveilla seul dans son lit encore une fois, il pleuvait toujours. Il pleuvait fort, sans interruption, et Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'en contre foutait. Il resta juste dans le lit et écouta la pluie. Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il repoussa les couvertures et piétina jusqu'à la fenêtre, écartant les volets. Il pleuvait toujours dehors, une fine, lumineuse bruine. Il chercha du regard la Continental, juste là où elle aurait dû se trouver garée à l'extérieur de leurs chambres de motel. Mais elle n'était pas là, et il se continua de penser, _Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Ça n'a pas pu arriver._ Mais Castiel était toujours absent.

* * *

Dean roula. Il perdait du temps. Il avait fermé les yeux dans une chambre dans le Nevada, trois jours après que Castiel soit parti, et quand il les avait rouverts à nouveau, quatre mois avaient passés. Il était à Whitefish. Et ses idées étaient claires pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Il se reposa dans une cabane de chasse aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Sa jambe marchait à nouveau bien. Il avait été difficile de se déplacer, blessé comme il l'était. Dean n'avait jamais pensé à la vieillesse, n'avait jamais pensé aux crises cardiaques ou à l'arthrite. Il ne s'était jamais retenu, il s'était toujours jeté tête la première sur les démons, les divinités de rang mineur, les apocalypses, comme une sorte d'arme, se forçant à s'en servir dans les moments difficiles comme d'un bouclier. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il pourrait y avoir un prix autre que la mort. Il ne savait pas que les vieilles blessures de guerre pouvaient nuire autant à la vie.

Sam l'appela et le brancha sur une autre chasse. _Vampires, Dean_ , ricana-t-il, comme une sorte de menace. Dean dit non. _Pas plus d'affaires, Sam_. Juste non. Cela lui faisait mal de bouger.

-"Tes os ?" Demanda Sam.

 _Oui_ , dit Dean. Chacun d'entre eux. _Mon corps entier, Sam. Je ne peux juste pas._

-"C'est la pression atmosphérique," Le consola Sam, comme s'il savait. "Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, être coincé dans le Montana pendant cette saison. Il s'arrêtera bien de pleuvoir à un moment. Et tu iras mieux alors."

Dean dit à Sam qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Cela s'éclaircirait bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de pleuvoir pour toujours.

* * *

Castiel appela une nuit.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il s'assit là, à regarder le téléphone dans sa main, pensant, _Je ne devrais pas._ _Il a dit que c'était fini. Je l'ai cru, putain._ " Mais Dean était un trouillard. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans savoir ce que Castiel pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Même s'il l'appelait en étant bourré. Même si ce n'était que pour le travail, tout ce qui était fantômes et goules. Il devait savoir.

 _J'ai besoin de toi_ , lui avait dit Castiel.

Et Dean était un trouillard, alors il partit le rejoindre.

* * *

Il retrouva Castiel dans une ville hors de Spokane. Les cieux étaient clairs actuellement, mais les mains de Dean le faisaient souffrir. Il devançait la pluie de peu; Dean pouvait la sentir souffler derrière lui, fermement ancrée sur ses talons.

Castiel l'attendait dans un restaurant sur l'avenue principale de la ville. La porte retentit quand Dean entra à l'intérieur. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et aperçut les cheveux sombres de Castiel dépasser d'un journal sur une banquette près de la fenêtre.

-"Quelles sont les prévisions météo ?" Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils face au journal. "Ça dit partiellement nuageux." L'informa-t-il, mais Dean recourba ses doigts, les pressants contre sa paume.

-"Il va pleuvoir." Dit Dean.

-"Ils disent qu'il y a seulement dix pour cent de chance qu'une averse se présente à Spokane aujourd'hui."

-"Nan." Répondit Dean. Il enleva la fermeture éclair de son manteau. "Il va pleuvoir."

-"Comment le sais-tu ?" Demanda Castiel. Il semblait curieux.

-"Je le sais, c'est tout."

-"Mais _comment_ le sais-tu ?"

Dean haussa les épaules. "Je peux le sentir dans mes mains." Dit-il. "Là où mes os se sont déjà brisés." C'est ce qu'il avait toujours dit à Sam, et Sam l'avait toujours cru. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne faisait pas que le sentir dans ses os. Il le sentait derrière ses yeux, comme le début d'une migraine, à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre sous sa peau quand il allait y avoir un ciel clair et du soleil. Et il pouvait sentir le ciel nuageux et le brouillard comme de la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

-"Oh." Dit Castiel. Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés. "Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."

-"Tu l'as demandé." Dit Dean. "Tu me l'as demandé." Il se sentait de moins en moins enthousiaste. Il avait pensé, durant tout ce long trajet, que Castiel voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. À propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. À propos du pourquoi il était parti, et pourquoi il avait recommencé ensuite. Mais Castiel était juste assis là, à parler de la météo. Comme si tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était une paire de mains en plus pour tenir un flingue durant une chasse. Comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

-"Il y a une affaire." Dit Castiel. Il hésita. "Je recherche quelque chose."

-"Et tu as besoin de mon aide pour chercher."

-"Oui."

-"Sam a de bons yeux aussi, tu sais."

Castiel fronçait les sourcils face à lui désormais. "J'avais besoin de toi."

Dean répondit, "C'est quoi ton affaire ? Tu crois que ce sont encore les anges ?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être."

-"Des anges en souffrance, comme l'autre ?"

-"Si ce n'est pas un ange," Dit Castiel, "alors c'est quelque chose d'autre. Mais oui. Quelque chose qui souffre. Des choses improbables arrivent quand quelqu'un souffre."

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter les doigts. Il avait mal tout le long de ces derniers. "Tu ferais mieux de prendre un parapluie." Lui conseilla Dean.

Castiel jeta un regard vers le ciel. "Pluie ?" Demanda-t-il, dubitativement, mais Dean pouvait le sentir dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, une douleur lancinante se réveillant derrière ses yeux.

Il pleuvait.

* * *

Castiel l'amena dans une petite crique pleine de verdure.

L'eau était si claire qu'il était possible d'apercevoir toutes les pierres au fond, tout le autant que le sable et les cailloux. On pouvait voir des gouttes de pluie frapper l'eau. Dean ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder. C'était tellement limpide, il ne voyait même pas son propre reflet. Tout ce qui était visible, c'était ce qu'il avait devant lui.

-"On cherche quoi ?" Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

-"Tu le sauras quand tu l'auras vu." Répondit-il, mystérieusement.

-"Anges ?"

-"Peut-être."

Dean abandonna.

-"Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?" Demanda Castiel.

-"Pas de la façon que tu espérerais."

Castiel s'avança dans la crique. L'eau semblait peu profonde. On pourrait penser qu'elle ne recouvrirait que ses chevilles. On pouvait grâce aux roches qui brodaient le ruisseau que l'eau avait seulement quelques centimètres de profondeur. Mais Castiel alla plus loin, à quelques pas seulement, et c'était de plus en plus profond, et tout à coup Castiel fut mouillé jusqu'aux épaules, la pluie tombant sur sa tête, et soudainement Dean eut peur, le regardant couler sous l'eau.

-"Reviens." L'appela-t-il, et pendant un instant il crut que Castiel n'allait pas se retourner. Qu'il allait peut-être continuer jusqu'à ce que sa tête disparaisse sous l'eau et qu'il coule jusqu'au fond. Mais Castiel tourna la tête.

-"Tu vois ?" Demanda Castiel. Il se retourna et revint doucement. Un pas en arrière vers le rivage et l'eau redescendait jusqu'à sa taille, un autre et l'eau arrivaient à ses chevilles. "C'est techniquement impossible. Cela ne devrait pas se produire."

Le vent se réveilla. Dean croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais Castiel ne sembla pas le remarquer, même s'il était trempé jusqu'au col de sa chemise.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Dean.

-"Un ange s'est suicidé ici."

-"Pourquoi un ange aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu mourir ?"

-"Je crois," Dit Castiel, "que je commence à comprendre."

* * *

Il avait une raideur dans son épaule qui n'avait jamais disparu, pas après cinq épaules disloquées et une clavicule fracturée. C'était pire, parfois, quand le froid approchait. Dean pensait aux mains chaudes et précipitées de Castiel glissant dans son dos, lui frottant les épaules. Il regarda le principal concerné. Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de faire cela pour lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne le fit pas. Il pensait que Castiel prendrait l'initiative de le masser, même s'il ne lui en faisait pas la demande. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Castiel le reconduisit vers son motel. Dean ne sortit pas de la voiture tout de suite.

-"Tu m'as demandé de venir. Tu me voulais ici. Alors, on est quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Dean.

Castiel le regarda étrangement. "Nous sommes que ce nous avons toujours été Dean. Deux personnes."

Deux personnes. Pas deux personnes, ensemble. Deux personnes individuelles ? Il avait peur de demander. Il secoua la tête, croisa les bras autour de son torse, les gardant étroitement serrés. "Je pensais juste-" C'était stupide, ce qu'il avait pensé.

Castiel regarda ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il soupira. Mais il mit sa main sur le coude de Dean et la laissa là, glissant ses mains sur les bras du chasseur comme si c'était toute l'invitation dont il avait besoin pour bouger et embrassa son cou. Dean abaissa la tête et appuya ses lèvres contre la gorge de Castiel, fermant les yeux. La raideur dans son épaule s'éloigna, et les mains chaudes de Castiel glissèrent sous sa veste. Dean en fut heureux. Il n'avait plus froid maintenant que les mains de Castiel l'agrippaient.

Il prit les mains de Castiel et le tira hors de la voiture, monta les escaliers et pénétra dans sa chambre de motel. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de Castiel pour prendre la clé de la chambre, et Castiel ne l'arrêta pas. Dean le poussa à travers l'encadrement de la porte, dans la pièce. Il tira Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le lit appuyé sur le dos de ses genoux, puis ils tombèrent ensemble.

Dean glissa son doigt sur la taille de Castiel au travers de son jean et le passa sur la peau chaude se trouvant là, puis il glissa sa main vers le bas et déboutonna son pantalon. Il prit le membre de Castiel dans sa main, glissant ses doigts de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que Castiel soupire son nom. Comme s'il aimait vraiment Dean, ou quelque chose de semblable.

Dean s'agrippa à lui, juste comme ça, et Castiel glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Dean et l'attrapa aussi. Et ils vinrent juste comme ça.

Quand ils eurent fini, Castiel fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre celle de Dean. Il appuya ses doigts sur le visage de Dean et le toucha, juste sur la joue. Tout comme s'il aimait vraiment Dean. Comme s'il savait vraiment ce que l'amour était en réalité. Comme s'ils ne faisaient pas toutes sortes d'horribles choses. Dean pensa à la façon dont il n'avait même jamais tenu la main de Castiel. Pas même après, au lit, à côté de lui. C'était étrange à quel point ils pouvaient partager tellement de choses entre eux et ne pas se sentir plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Les doigts de Castiel caressaient sa joue de haut en bas, et la douleur revint de nouveau. Dean pensait aux anges, les anges blessés. Les anges mourants. Si Castiel restait avec lui, il pourrait le surveiller. Garder attentivement un œil sur lui. S'assurer que tout ce qui était arrivé à ces anges ne lui arriverait pas. Mais Castiel envisageait de repartir. Il pouvait le voir dans la manière rigide que Castiel eu de se lève pour reboutonner son pantalon et de replacer sa chemise. Il eut mal à l'épaule. Dean put sentir le froid revenir, s'installer dans ses os.

-"Tu m'as manqué." Dit Dean. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration, suspendue entre eux dans les airs.

Les draps entre eux gelèrent soudainement. Il faisait si froid que Dean pouvait sentir de la glace se former sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha et embrassa Castiel.

Dean resta éveillé cette nuit-là, juste au bord du lit, frissonnant. Castiel se trouvait à côté de lui et Dean essayait de ne pas le toucher et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il devait garder ses bras sur lui-même et ses jambes de son côté; il ne savait pas si Castiel était éveillé ou endormi, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait tellement froid. Il avait si froid, et quelque part dans son cœur il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas la façon dont on agissait lorsqu'on était amoureux.

Le lendemain matin, la fenêtre était recouverte de gel. Dean se retourna et Castiel n'était plus là. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit. L'eau dans le verre sur la table de nuit de Castiel était désormais un solide bloc de glace.

Castiel était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait la veste gris pâle que Dean lui avait achetée il y a quelques mois de cela au magasin de l'Armée du Salut à Topeka. Il avait ses clés entre les mains.

-"On devrait juste arrêter." Dit Castiel. "Je ne te veux pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien. On ne s'aime même pas. On couche juste ensemble à l'occasion."

-"Cas-"

-"Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler." Dit Castiel. "J'aurais dû refuser. On ne devrait d'ailleurs pas recommencer."

* * *

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait à White River City et à Sweetwater Sation, il pleuvait au Missoula et à Lonepine, sur toute la côte jusqu'à Whitefish. Castiel n'avait pas appelé durant une semaine, puis un mois. Puis ce fût trois mois de silence et Dean était sur les nerfs. Il souffrait de quelque chose. À cause de quelqu'un. Il augmenta le volume de la radio, mais c'était encore trop silencieux à son goût. Et Dean n'était qu'un lâche, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de silence. Il pensa, _Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que ça s'arrête. Je n'étais pas prêt à me retrouver sans lui. Sans Castiel._ Dean souffrait de son absence, de sa présence silencieuse dans son lit, de ses cheveux ébouriffés appuyés sur la vitre de la voiture du côté passager durant les longs trajets. Dean avait mal du manque des mains de Castiel sur son corps à la fin d'une longue journée.

Dean n'était qu'un lâche. Il l'avait toujours été. Dean l'appela.

-"Dis-moi pourquoi." Dit-il.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

-"Dis-moi pourquoi on ne s'aime pas."

-"Dean-"

-"Dit-moi, Cas."

-"Je ne pense pas que je sais ce qu'est l'amour." Répondit Castiel, d'un air malheureux.

Dean bougea légèrement son épaule. Ça le faisait se sentir bizarre quand Castiel parlait comme cela. Inconfortable. "Baby don't hurt me..." Répondit Dean.

-"Ne fais pas ça." Dit Castiel.

-"Faire quoi ?" Demanda Dean, perdu.

-"Te moquer de moi."

-"Je ne me moque pas de toi. Bon sang."

-"J'essaye de te parler. De te dire quelque chose," Dit Castiel, "et tu n'y fais même pas attention." Il semblait – pas en colère – blessé, peut-être. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il avait le pouvoir de toucher Castiel à ce point. "Dean, j'ai perdu ma grâce. Tu sais que ce que cela veut dire ?"

-"Tu n'as pas besoin de ta grâce." Insista Dean. "Tu es très bien comme tu es."

Castiel répondit, "Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai perdu ma grâce, et je n'ai aucune récompense pour cela."

Castiel lui confia à quel point il était inquiet de ne pas ressentir les choses, mais c'était exactement ce que Dean ressentait de son côté et malgré tout cela, il n'était pas capable de les exprimer à haute voix. C'était stupide, ou un truc du genre. Mais il essaya tout de même. "Tu me manques." Dit Dean. Il ne savait pas s'il avait été honnête. Peut-être que Castiel ne lui manquait pas tant que cela. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement rêvé de ce qu'il y avait peut-être eu entre eux, avant que tout ne se complique.

-"Bonne nuit, Dean." Répondit simplement Castiel.

Il resta debout cette nuit, à aiguiser ses couteaux. Il fit accidentellement glisser sa main sur une de ses lames, mais Dean ne pleura pas. Il ne le faisait jamais.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Dean répondit à son téléphone et c'était lui.

-"Dean."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

-"Je ne voulais pas. J'ai dit que je ne le ferais plus. Mais je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi."

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à ça ?"

-"Je voulais juste savoir. Tu n'avais pas l'air...bien. La nuit dernière."

-"Je vais bien. C'est tout ce dont tu voulais parler ?"

Il y eut une pause. "Oui." Dit finalement Castiel.

-"Bye." Répondit Dean.

-"Bye."

Dean raccrocha et resta assis sur son lit un bon moment. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, juste de la pluie s'accumulant sur la vitre.

* * *

-"Raconte-moi une histoire." Dit Castiel quand Dean répondit.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux une histoire ?"

-"Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

-"Moi non plus." Alors Dean commença, un peu hésitant. Il réfléchit à la pluie à l'extérieur, à la lumière de la foudre juste devant sa fenêtre. Il raconta à Castiel la tempête qui avait traversé Lawrence la nuit des funérailles de sa mère. Une vigilance orange, dit-il. Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, la chambre du motel où ils étaient restés pendant cinq mois après l'incendie de leur maison, il se souvenait d'avoir écouté les sirènes qui allaient en ville, comment Sam avait dormi dans le bruit, mais comment Dean était sorti de son lit et était allé au chevet de celui de son père et avait tiré sur les draps.

 _Papa, papa_ , avait-il dit, _on ne devrait pas partir?_ Il raconta à Castiel ce que son père lui avait alors dit, _Ignore-la. Tout ira bien_ , et il s'était contenté de se retourner dans son lit. Et Dean avait mis sa tête sous ses draps et ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il pouvait encore entendre les sirènes. Il pouvait encore entendre les branches des arbres battre contre le toit et les fenêtres. Il pouvait encore entendre le verre se briser lorsque l'orage frappa les maisons sur la prochaine rue, le cri du métal plié et déchiré, le silence après qu'un arbre s'écroule. _Ce n'est pas réel_ , s'était-il dit à plusieurs reprises. _Ce n'est pas réel. Cela ne peut pas me blesser._

Il ne l'avait pas prévu, n'avait même pas espéré, mais Castiel l'appela la nuit suivante. Il demanda des nouvelles de Sam. Il lui raconta également l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait.

-"Que fais-tu actuellement ?" Demanda Castiel.

-"Je bosse sur une affaire." Lui répondit Dean.

Castiel hésita. "Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire non. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas. Castiel avait dit non. Mais Dean ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas ça en lui. Alors à la place il répondit _Viens. Je suis dans une cabane de chasseur._

Et Castiel lui dit, "J'arrive."

* * *

Il y eut un peu de répit au niveau de la pluie pendant quelques jours après cela. Il n'y avait plus autant de douleur. Dean se promenait sans boiter, sifflotant pour lui-même. Il avait oublié ce à quoi le monde ressemblait quand le ciel n'était pas gris.

Mais il y avait des nuages sombres à l'horizon lorsque Castiel arriva. _Castiel faisait battre la tempête_ , pensa-t-il, mais seulement ironiquement. Et Castiel descendit l'allée de gravier juste à temps pour que le ciel ouvre les vannes à nouveau. Il le regarda courir doucement jusqu'à la cabane, sa veste au-dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait encore voir les nuages. Mais quelque chose de plaisant, de chaleur et de précieux se répandait à travers lui. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer aujourd'hui. Peut-être que la pluie passerait pour une fois. Peut-être que le soleil allait briller. C'était une pensée agréable.

Il accueillit Castiel à l'intérieur de la cabane, lui tendant un verre d'eau. Castiel but lentement. Les glaçons au fond du verre s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'il s'assit.

-"Quelle est ton affaire ?" Demanda Castiel, et Dean lui tendit les blocs-notes qu'il avait remplis des recherches que Sam lui avait envoyées durant les dernières semaines. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il était supposé y avoir un pont hanté quelque part dans le pays, mais les sources ne pouvaient pas dire précisément où il se trouvait. Quelques un des papiers disait que le pont en question était près de la Jack Glass Road, d'autres disaient Gratis ou Old Atha. Dean pointa son doigt sur la carte routière. "Voici Jack Glass. Et là, c'est Gratis. Deux routes différentes, mais elles traversent toutes deux la même rivière, celle sur laquelle nous travaillons. Je voudrais juste zigzaguer le long de la rivière jusqu'à trouver quelques preuves."

-"Okaaay," Dit lentement Castiel. "Tu es sûr que c'est une affaire ?"

-"C'est peut-être une fausse piste," Lui dit Dean, repliant la carte, "mais j'ai du flair. Tu viens ?"

-"Je viens." Confirma Castiel.

Castiel prit la relève en tant que navigateur. Il écarta la carte et remonta son doigt loin au sud, là où le fleuve finissait son parcours. "Commençons à cet endroit, et nous remonterons", suggéra-t-il.

La première route qui traversait la rivière était Pearlman Road. Ils roulèrent lentement sur la route. Pas de pont. Ils essayèrent Jack Glass ensuite. Ils parcoururent tout le chemin, du début jusqu'à la fin. Ils rencontrèrent la rivière à un point en contrebas, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Pas de pont.

Mais il y avait un pont sur Gratis. Encore là, toujours debout, bien que le milieu du pont soit pourri; les planches étaient cassées ou manquantes. Dean gara l'Impala sur le côté de la route et ils restèrent assis à attendre.

Dean lui raconta l'histoire du fantôme du pont, comme il l'avait entendu des adolescents locaux. Il y a vingt ans, il y eut avait cet homme, dit-il, et il y avait également eu cette femme, et ils étaient amoureux. Mais ils s'étaient battus, et l'homme était parti. Il pleuvait, et le ruisseau débordait de son lit, et l'homme avait essayé de conduire sur ce pont. Il n'avait pas réussi à le traverser.

-"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la femme ?"

Elle avait attendu toute la nuit avec une lumière à sa fenêtre. Quand le matin était arrivé, lui dit Dean, elle avait vu que le ruisseau était remonté jusqu'à sa porte et elle était sortie pour constater par elle même l'étendue des dégâts. Il se raconte que son corps s'est noyé dans les profondeurs de l'eau pour retrouver le sien.

-"C'est une triste histoire." Dit Castiel. "Mais ce n'est pas vrai."

-"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

-"On est resté assis ici toute la nuit, et rien ne s'est passé."

-"Je te l'accorde." Dit quand même Dean. "Je pensais que l'histoire était peut-être vraie."

Castiel leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il était celui qui pouvait prédire le temps. "Tu peux y croire si tu veux." Dit Castiel. "Tu chasses un fantôme qui n'existe pas."

La pluie avait cessé, mais quelques gouttes d'eau venaient encore s'écraser sur son pare-brise de façon irrégulière. Dean activa les essuie-glaces une fois de plus. Ils restèrent assis durant un long moment. Puis Castiel dit, "Dean. Il n'y a rien de hanté à propos de cet endroit."

-"Je n'y crois pas." Dit Dean. "Il y a toujours un fantôme. Toujours."

-"Pas cette fois-ci." Répondit Castiel. Il semblait sûr de lui.

-"Pas même une seule perturbation électromagnétique." Dit finalement Dean. "Bordel."

Castiel déverrouilla sa portière et sortit. Il s'approcha du pont, posa ses mains sur la structure et regarda vers le bas. Et après un moment, Dean le rejoignit. Il y avait des planches pourries sous leurs pieds. On pourrait passer un pied au travers et tomber droit dans l'eau. "Tu as raison." Admit finalement Dean. "Rien. Bon sang. Je suppose que ça faisait juste une bonne histoire à raconter." Dit Dean. "Ça semblait hanté, quand même."

Castiel leva le regard vers lui. Dean savait ce que ce regard voulait dire, mais il fit semblant du contraire. Mais mon dieu. Il le voulait tout autant.

-"Cette nuit n'a pas à être un désastre total." Dit Castiel. "Dean. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?"

-"Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Tu me manquais. Je ne te manquais pas moi ? Castiel, on était-" Il hésita sur ses mots, essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait dire. "On était quelque chose, pendant un long moment. Et puis tu as juste décidé qu'on ne l'était plus. Et je n'étais pas prêt."

-"Tu m'as appelé cette nuit." Répéta Castiel. "Dean, pourquoi ?"

Dean lui montra pourquoi.

Il le repoussa contre le vieux pont et embrassa son cou jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Ensuite, il fut trois heures et demie, puis quatre, et Dean perdit sa botte et Castiel égara sa cravate, et il y eut de la saleté, de la mousse et des brindilles sur les sièges de la voiture de Dean. Quand il alluma le moteur et que les lumières du tableau de bord s'allumèrent de nouveau, il put voir qu'il y avait des feuilles dans les cheveux de Castiel. Il faillit mettre une main au travers des cheveux de ce dernier, mais sa main se contenta de frôler les boucles à la base de sa nuque avant de redescendre dans son cou. Castiel s'appuya quelque peu contre lui, comme s'il voulait être plus proche. Comme s'il voulait quelque chose de plus. Mais c'était stupide. Ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels. On ne pouvait pas être plus proche que cela.

-"On devrait rentrer." Dit finalement Dean. La pluie bruinait de nouveau. Les gouttes d'eau étaient plus nombreuses à tomber désormais, alors il activa les essuie-glaces et les reconduisit prudemment sur la route principale en contournant le ravin.

Il faisait plutôt humide ce matin-là. Il y avait un fin brouillard humide dans l'air. Il y aurait des averses durant des jours après cela. Dean le savait. Il pouvait le sentir partout. Les nuages s'accumulaient au loin, bas à l'horizon.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas entre nous ?" Demanda Dean. "Rappelle-le-moi encore."

-"Parce que," Dit Castiel, "il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Juste moi essayant d'avoir ce que je voulais et ce dont j'avais besoin, et toi essayant d'avoir ce que tu voulais et ce dont tu avais besoin, et aucun de nous n'a jamais cherché à s'occuper de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi."

-"Tu crois que cela pourrait changer ? Si on essayait ?"

-"Je ne sais pas." Dit Castiel. "Je ne pense pas. On est différent, Dean. Je suis tellement vieux, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour changer."

-"Tu pourrais, si tu essayais." Dit Dean. "Mais tu n'essayes jamais."

-"Ce n'est pas vrai." Dit Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils. "J'ai essayé."

-"Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon." Répondit Dean. Il reconduisit Castiel à la cabane et durant tout le chemin il essaya de penser à quelque à dire. C'était le genre de chose dont on était supposés parler. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. C'est comme si toute la vie qui habitait son corps l'avait soudainement quitté. Il se sentait fade, sans vie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas faire le point. C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il y avait du brouillard qui s'accumulait dehors. Il resterait pendant des jours, au matin lorsqu'ils ouvriraient les volets de la fenêtre de la cuisine, tout le long de l'après-midi, laissant le loisir à l'Impala de creuser d'épais tunnels de lumières parmi la brume grâce à ses phares, sur l'autoroute.

Castiel ouvrit sa portière avant même que Dean n'ait eu le temps de garer sa voiture. "Merci." Dit-il encore.

-"Pas de problèmes." Répondit Castiel.

-"Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?" Demanda cependant Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête. "Je dois y aller."

-"Très bien."

Il réussit presque à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel, son bras, ou encore son genou. Pour l'arrêter et le faire rester juste un petit peu plus longtemps. Peut-être que si Dean faisait ça, cela changerait quelque chose. Briserait la glace entre eux. Ferait fondre Castiel entre ses bras, le repousserait sur la banquette arrière, et peut-être qu'après cela ils pourraient parler. Comme le faisaient les personnes normales. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu veux dire quelque chose ?"

-"Juste...Soit prudent. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"

-"Bien sûr." Dit Castiel. "Toi aussi."

-"On se voit plus tard." Répondit Dean. Il regarda Castiel s'extirper de l'Impala et il pensa, distraitement, _Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? On était tellement heureux. On l'était vraiment, durant un bref instant._

Dean était assis dans sa voiture et regardait la pluie dégringoler, regardait Castiel partir sous sa veste et se précipiter vers sa voiture. Il regardait la pluie s'écraser sur le pare-brise et laisser des coulées froides et grises sur le verre, et il regardait les phares de la Continental inonder la route de lumière. Il se demanda combien de temps il devrait encore attendre pour entendre de nouveau la voix de Castiel.

Dean ne dit rien de plus, il passa juste sa main sur son visage et enfonça l'accélérateur.

* * *

Il pleuvait et Dean roulait, et Castiel ne l'avait pas appelé durant des semaines, puis des mois. Il s'était écoulé trois mois depuis la dernière fois où il avait entendu la voix de Castiel, et il commençait à se demander si quelque chose de grave ne lui était pas arrivé. Il pensait qu'il l'aurait su, si c'était le cas. À coup sûr, Sam l'aurait mis au courant, si Castiel avait eu des problèmes. Sa tête le lançait comme s'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de pleuvoir, et il ne sut pas pourquoi il le fit, mais il attrapa son téléphone et appela Cas.

Castiel lui répondit. "Hey." Dit-il.

-"Hey."

La ligne resta silencieuse. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais Dean avait besoin de quelque chose. Il avait besoin de se sentir proche de quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'être écouté et de parler à quelqu'un. Et il voulait que ce quelqu'un soit Castiel. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été bien ensemble. Même s'ils ne seraient jamais vraiment ensemble. Ils avaient été bons pour ce qui était de parler, avant. Pas toujours. Mais il y avait eu des moments où il lui avait semblé si facile de faire monter Castiel dans sa voiture et de dire quelque chose de vrai, de réel, sans mensonges. Quelque chose qui comptait. Et d'avoir Castiel qui l'écoutait et qui lui répondait. Dean espérait et priait pour que ce soit l'un de ces moments. Il ne pouvait soudainement plus se contenter des cinq minutes habituelles de conversation banale. _Comment est la météo_ , lui demanderait Castiel, et Dean lui dirait _Bien_ , et Castiel lui demanderait des nouvelles de Sam, et Dean lui demanderait si sa voiture marchait toujours, et Castiel le questionnerait sur son affaire. Et ils raccrocheraient, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Rien n'aurait changé à cause de leur conversation. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se débarrasserait de son sentiment d'être insensible, inatteignable. Alors Dean dit, sans préambule, "Tu te rappelles de la première fois ?"

-"La première fois de quoi ?" Demanda Castiel, curieux.

Dean secoua la tête, "Tu sais."

-"Non, je ne sais pas."

-"La première fois qu'on a été ensemble."

-"Oh." Castiel resta silencieux un instant. "Oui." Dit-il.

-"Dis-m'en plus. Qu'est ce que tu te rappelles ?"

-"Pourquoi, Dean ?"

-"Je veux juste m'en rappeler avec toi."

Il entendit Castiel soupirer. "Ok." Dit-il. "On était en train de chasser. Je ne me rappelle plus où."

-"À Des Moines."

-"Des Moines. Et après ça on ne parvenait pas à dormir, alors on est allé dans ce restaurant que tu aimais bien et on a pris un petit-déjeuner même s'il était trois heures du matin."

-"Chez Denny."

-"Chez Denny. Et tu m'as appris à jouer au Gin Rummy, et on a bu un café, et on a parlé."

-"De quoi avait-on parlé ?"

-"Je ne m'en souviens pas." Dit Castiel. "Mais on a fini par payer la serveuse et on est retourné dans la voiture, et là tu m'as ouvert la portière avant de m'embrasser. Tu as dit que tu avais toujours voulu faire ça."

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?"

-"Je t'ai embrassé en retour. On est monté dans la voiture et on s'est embrassé tout le long du chemin du retour jusqu'à notre chambre de motel, on s'est garé sur le parking et tu continuais de m'embrasser. Et alors le matin suivant, tu m'as réveillé, et tu m'as dit bonjour. Et quand je suis parti tu m'as dit, à la prochaine."

-"C'était une bonne nuit." Dit Dean.

-"Oui." Répondit Castiel. "C'était une bonne nuit."

-"Je suis content que tu t'en souviennes."

-"Je ne pourrais pas oublier ça, Dean."

-"Bien. Je suis content. Assure-toi de ne jamais l'oublier."

-"Je ne le ferais pas." Dit Castiel. "Je ne pourrais pas."

-"Comment cela avait-il pu être aussi simple, cette fois-ci ?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Les choses sont différentes maintenant."

-"Les choses, quelles choses ?"

-"Tout. Tout est différent."

-"Comme quoi ?"

-"Je voulais quelque chose et pas toi."

-"Cas." Dit Dean. "Cas, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu n'as jamais rien demandé clairement."

-"Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je voulais des discussions, et des dîners ensemble et tout ça." Répondit Castiel." Je voulais tout ça aussi, pas juste du sexe. Je voulais me sentir vivant avec toi."

-"Et tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

-"Non."

-"Est-ce que c'était de ma faute ?"

-"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que c'est juste moi." Castiel resta silencieux durant un long moment. "J'aurais aimé qu'on soit meilleurs l'un pour l'autre." Dit-il finalement.

-"Ouais." Dit Dean. "Moi aussi." Il se sentait courageux ce soir, il ne savait pas pourquoi. "Parfois, je pense que tu as peut-être été quelque chose pour moi." Lui dit Dean. "Parfois, je pense qu'on aurait pu être tout l'un pour l'autre."

-"Tu es tout pour moi." Dit Castiel. Comme s'il le pensait vraiment.

-"Tu n'agis pas comme si c'était le cas."

-"Tu ne me crois jamais, quand je te le dis."

-"On ne va nulle part." Dit Dean. "Encore. On continue de tourner en rond, mais on arrive jamais à se mettre d'accord quelque part."

-"Je ne sais pas où tu en es." Castiel raccrocha.

Cette nuit, Dean rêva qu'il était dans un bateau sur une rivière et que la pluie tombait, tombait encore et encore sur ta tête et il avait envie d'exploser en sanglot, il en avait tellement envie et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais pu. Il se réveilla avec un début de sanglot emprisonné dans sa gorge, mais ses yeux étaient secs.

* * *

Castiel l'appela une nuit, une semaine plus tard. Dean était en train de zapper à la télévision. Il éteignit l'écran lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Castiel.

-"Raconte-moi une histoire." Dit Castiel.

-"Cas-"

La respiration de Castiel était précipitée à l'autre bout du fil. "Juste...parle-moi. Raconte-moi une histoire."

À ces mots, Castiel semblait effondré. Dean pensa brusquement, Est-ce qu'il... ?

-"Est-ce que tu pleures ?" Demanda-t-il lentement.

-"Ça fait tellement mal." Répondit Cas.

-"Tu es blessé ? Cas ? Castiel ?"

-"Non." Dit Castiel. "Juste...triste. Je crois que c'est le mot pour ça. S'il te plaît. Juste, parle-moi."

Alors Dean lui dit de ne pas pleurer. Il dit à Castiel que lui n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, dans la voiture en revenant des funérailles de sa mère jusqu'au motel, et que son père s'était retourné sur le siège conducteur et l'avait giflé. _Arrête ça_ , son père avait-il dit. _Contrôle-toi._ Il raconta à Castiel la sensation de la main de son père sur sa joue. Combien la douleur était restée, longtemps après que la rougeur se soit dissipée. Comment il avait continué de toucher sa joue tout le reste de la journée, juste pour ressentir la douleur qui dormait là. Pour s'assurer que ça faisait toujours mal. Il dit à Castiel ce que cela faisait. Dean se rappelait avoir retenu ses larmes aussi dur qu'il l'avait pu. Il se rappelait avoir enfoncé les paumes de ses mains dans ses yeux pour arrêter le flot de larmes de coulée sur ses joues et de retenir sa respiration pour stopper les sanglots, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, et sa respiration restait irrégulière. Il dit à Castiel qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer désormais. La seule chose qu'il était capable de laisser s'échapper était une larme ou deux. Il dit à Castiel que lui ne pleurait pas, mais qu'il encourageait toujours Sam à le faire dès qu'il le pouvait, qu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, que ce serait bientôt fini. Il dit cela à Castiel, également.

Il lui raconta que Sam pleurait pour lui, quand il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Comme quand Dean avait douze ans et Sam huit, et que John était parti durant six jours. Ils étaient en train de jouer dans le local à poubelle en face du parking, et Dean avait marché sur un clou sortant d'un panneau pourri. Il avait traversé la semelle de sa chaussure usée. Il avait dû l'enlever lui-même. _Ne regarde pas_ , répétait-il à Sam entre ses dents, _Juste, ne regarde pas, ça ne fait pas mal_. Mais Sam s'était agenouillé vers lui, ses yeux remplis de larmes. _Ne regarde pas._ Disait Dean. _Ne regarde pas, Sam. Ça ne fait pas mal._

-"C'est horrible." Dit Castiel." C'est horrible, de vivre sans âme. De manger et dormir et baiser, et de ne rien ressentir. Je déteste ça. Je préférerais mourir que ça"

-"Tu ne veux pas ça." Dit Dean. "Tu ne veux pas d'une âme."

Castiel pleurait. Dean était incapable de l'écouter faire, quelque part. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Cela le mettait en colère. Castiel lui répondit, "Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre dans ce monde sans une âme."

-"Tu es chanceux." Dit Dean. "Tu es tellement chanceux et tu ne le sais même pas. J'aimerais ne pas en avoir une. J'aimerais ne pas avoir mal en permanence."

-"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien." Dit Castiel. "Rien à moi. Pas même une âme."

-"Je ne peux pas faire ça..." Dit Dean à travers le téléphone. "Je ne peux pas continuer à t'écouter."

-"Dean-"

Il raccrocha.

Ses mains tremblaient. Comme juste avant une tempête. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour le constater quand les éclairs zébrèrent le paysage à l'extérieur.

Il but et but jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur le point d'exploser. Puis il envoya l'un de ses messages remplis de clichés et de belles paroles à Castiel. Ça disait _Je suis désolé. Tu me manques._ Il ne reste pas éveillé pour attendre une réponse. Il mit sa tête contre son oreiller et sombra.

Il y avait un message sur son téléphone le lendemain matin. _Tu me manques aussi._ Alors, quel était le but dans tout cela? Dean avait envie de crier. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de la façon dont sa tête le lançait. Alors il rit, prit deux aspirines et se recoucha.

Il faisait froid ce soir-là. Dean ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frémir. Il se coucha sur son lit et rampa sous les couvertures, mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de trembler. C'était comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter de pleuvoir. Comme si rien ne sera jamais beau de nouveau.

Cette nuit, Dean rêva qu'il pleurait, pour la première fois depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Il rêva qu'il était assis sur son lit, regardant le dos de Castiel debout, là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les larmes commencèrent à venir, roulant sur son visage. Il leva ses mains et cacha son visage dedans, mais les larmes continuèrent de venir et Castiel le regardait juste, demandant: Q _u'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi pleures-tu?_ Et tout ce que Dean pouvait lui répondre était, _Je ne sais pas_. Il le disait encore et encore. _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Dean pensa à lui encore une fois. Et quand Castiel l'appela, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il le rejoignit quand même.

* * *

Il le retrouva à mi-chemin, dans un petit motel aux néons rose pâle accrochés aux murs. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose, mais quand Dean gara sa voiture dans le parking du motel tout près de la Continental, Castiel vint à sa rencontre.

C'est après, bien après durant cette nuit-là, que Dean l'entendit le dire. Il était presque endormi et Castiel lui caressait doucement les cheveux. _Je t'aime_ , murmura-t-il. Cette vieille douleur fut de retour derrière ses yeux. Dean fit de son mieux pour rester le plus immobile possible. Il pinça les lèvres et serra les yeux et se tint sur le bord du lit. Il ne le lui dit pas en retour.

Le matin suivant, il se retourna vers Castiel. "On ne devrait pas faire ça." Dit-il à haute voix, parce que c'était un trouillard, s'en avait toujours été un. "Ne m'appelle plus."

* * *

Il pleuvait, mais Dean partit quand même. Il traversa des villages et des villes et les nuages ne cessaient de le poursuivre dans son rétroviseur. Il roula à travers le désert et il amena la pluie avec lui. Il resta à Owl Creek pendant trois semaines, et il pleuvait averse, tout le monde disait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Dean put marcher dehors et s'arrêter un moment et l'eau dégringolait sur lui, tout du long jusqu'au bout de ses bottes.

Dean roula. Il s'arrêtait uniquement quand c'était nécessaire, pour manger, pour l'essence, pour dormir. Il s'arrêta au motel Starlite et alluma la télévision, la laissant meubler le silence en arrière-plan, mais il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il resta debout pendant six heures d'après le journaliste de la météo à la télévision. L'homme de la météo disait qu'il y avait seulement dix pour cent de chance qu'il pleuve durant les quatre prochains jours, mais Dean savait que ce n'était que des conneries. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pluie aussi loin qu'il pouvait le dire.

Sam le rejoignit à Grand Falls quelques semaines plus tard. Il avait déjà une chambre de motel. Dean repéra sa Prius sur le parking et gara l'Impala juste à côté. Il s'affala sur le deuxième lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla en entendant des voix. Sam était au téléphone. Il était assis sur l'autre lit, dos à Dean.

-"C'est pour toi." Dit Sam. Dean secoua la tête. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Castiel à travers le téléphone. La voix de Castiel était essoufflée, faible à l'autre bout du fil. Il demandait à parler à Dean, lui dit Sam. Castiel n'avait pas appelé sur le portable de Dean. Il appelait seulement sur celui de Sam, désormais. Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi il le demandait. C'était stupide, mais quelque chose le tiraillait dans sa poitrine. Ça ressemblait à de l'espoir, peut-être. Dean repoussa au loin ce sentiment, mais il se pencha quand sur son lit et ouvrit son sac à dos. Il écarta les chaussettes, les sous-vêtements, les t-shirts. Cas ne le demandait pas, mais il y avait une chose que Dean savait reconnaître, et c'était la sensation brûlante qui le chatouillait toujours lorsqu'il partait loin de lui.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et alluma le robinet. Il écoutait la voix de Sam, étouffée au loin, cachée par la pression de l'eau. Il entendit Sam le dire, clair et distinctement, il l'entendit dire, _Ouais, Cas, tu nous manques aussi_. Comme s'il disait cela à n'importe qui. Comme si c'était le frère de quelqu'un d'autre. L'ami d'un ami. Dean ferma le robinet et l'eau s'écoula plus lentement, puis s'arrêta, gouttant sur les carreaux de porcelaine fissurés. Sam disait, _Il sera bientôt là._

Sam posa son regard sur lui lorsqu'il ressortit. Il lui dit, "Il a besoin de toi."

Dean leva le regard. "Il a dit ça ?" Demanda-t-il. "Il a vraiment dit ça ?"

-"Ouais."

-"Il n'aurait pas dû le dire."

-"Dean." Dit Sam, et Dean se força à le regarder. "C'est mauvais. Il a besoin de toi."

Dean y pensa. Cas était là dehors, tout seul, et il avait besoin de Dean. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce que Dean avait connu jusque là; c'était même une première. Mais peut-être cela pourrait-il lui aller, avec quelques ajustements.

-"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, même s'il l'a fait."

-"Dean." Dit encore une fois Sam. "Tu dois y aller."

Dean partit.

* * *

Au moment où Dean arriva jusqu'à lui, il faisait déjà nuit. La voiture de Castiel était garée sur le côté de l'autoroute. Dean put le voir à l'intérieur de la voiture, éclairé par la lumière des phares de l'Impala. Sa tête était renversée contre le dossier du siège. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il se gara sur le bas côté et se jeta hors de la voiture. Il essaya d'ouvrir les portières de la Continental, mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Castiel ne bougeait pas.

-"Bordel de merde." Dit Dean, avant de lancer son poing contre la vitre. Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna doucement vers lui. Il déverrouilla sa portière. Dean l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur.

-"Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?" Dean continuait de lui demander. "Castiel, qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?" Mais Castiel se contentait de haleter et de presser ses bras contre ses côtes. Il secoua la tête. "Parle-moi." Castiel ferma les yeux. "Je crois que je me suis cassé une côte." Dit-il. "Dean, ça fait tellement mal."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais _putain_? Tu n'as même pas dit à Sam ce que tu chassais, ou même où tu étais. _Bordel_."

Castiel continuait de respirer rapidement. "Je voulais faire quelque chose. Je voulais me sentir vivant."

Dean laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas encore demandé de les enlever. "Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?" Lui demanda Dean.

-"Non." Dit Castiel en serrant les dents. "Pas l'hôpital. Ramène-moi juste."

-"Te ramener où ?" Demanda Dean. "À la cabane ? Ce n'est pas très loin."

Castiel ouvrit finalement les yeux. "La cabane." Dit-il. "Ça me va."

Dean s'était déjà cassé les côtes auparavant, il savait à quel point c'était douloureux. Il savait qu'être debout était horrible, que s'appuyer quelque part était pire, qu'être assis dans une voiture et sentir chaque irrégularité de la route pouvait être le trajet le plus terrible de votre vie. Alors il redressa Castiel sur ses pieds, attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle, et l'aida à marcher. Castiel se déplaça jusqu'à l'Impala sans encombre, mais cela le fit souffrir de monter à l'intérieur. Dean le remarqua. Castiel se reposa contre le siège encore une fois et referma les yeux.

-"La cabane ?" Demanda encore Dean, juste pour être sur.

-"Juste...roule." Dit Castiel.

Dean roula.

Il du aider Castiel à s'extirper hors de la voiture et il dut l'aider dans les escaliers du porche devant la cabane, puis encore une fois à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Il du l'aider à enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Dean s'agenouilla sur le tapis près du lit et alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet de Castiel. La peau autour de son côté droit avait déjà viré noire et bleue. Dean effleura des doigts la tache sombre et Castiel siffla entre ses dents. "Désolé, désolé." Dit Dean.

-"Ça fait _mal_ , Dean."

-"Désolé, désolé." Disait Dean, encore et encore. Il mit sa main sur les côtes de Castiel, recouvrant la blessure. Dean n'avait pas à passer son autre main de haut en bas du bras de Castiel dans l'espoir de le soulager, mais il le fit quand même. Il ralentit en arrivant à l'épaule de Castiel.

-"Tu veux allez à l'hôpital ?" Demanda-t-il, une dernière fois.

-"Non." Dit Castiel comme il s'y était attendu. "Je veux juste être là. Juste... laisse-moi tranquille."

Dean reprit ses mains. "Désolé." Dit-il.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta _faute_." Dit Castiel. "C'est arrivé, c'est tout."

-"Ouais, mais bon." Dean lui apporta avec une poche de glace et un peu d'ibuprofène et laissa Castiel avec la télécommande pendant qu'il prenait une douche.

Quand il sortit, Castiel le regardait. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Castiel ne le regardait pas habituellement comme cela. Dean fut soudainement embarrassé, comme s'il était tout à coup gêné, ou timide.

-"J'aimerais prendre une douche." Dit Castiel. "Tu peux m'aider ?"

Dean déglutit. "Ouais." Dit-il. "Certainement."

Ils s'étaient déjà douchés ensemble auparavant. Des douches rapides de cinq minutes juste après une chasse, juste assez longtemps pour se mouiller, se laver les cheveux et se savonner tout ce qu'il fallait. Cela n'avait jamais été plus loin.

Castiel se tint à son bras lorsqu'il du enlever son jean, et encore une fois quand il franchit le bord de la baignoire. Dean laissa tomber sa serviette et grimpa derrière lui, fermant le rideau de douche. Dean collectionnait les bouteilles de shampooing dans les hôtels depuis des années, elles étaient toutes alignées sur le bord de la baignoire. Castiel choisit une petite bouteille rose de shampooing, la tenant dans sa main. Dean l'a lui prit.

-"Hey." Protesta Castiel.

-"Ferme là et laisse-moi faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi." Répondit Dean. "Pour une fois." Il ouvrit la bouteille et laissa couler un peu de shampooing dans ses mains, puis il commença à faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel.

-"Tu m'en mets dans les yeux."

-"Désolé." Dit Dean. "Désolé."

-"Arrête." Castiel lui prit les mains et les éloigna de sa tête.

-"Bon sang." S'écria Dean, avant de sortit de la baignoire. "Tu es putain d'impossible." Il laissa la porte claquer derrière lui.

Il était assis à regarder la télévision quand l'eau s'arrêta de couler.

-"J'ai besoin d'aide." Dit Castiel, sa voix étouffée derrière la porte. Dean ne bougea pas. " _Dean_."

Dean ouvrit la porte, trop vite. Castiel se retourna. Il avait remis son pantalon, mais rien de plus. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Dean.

Castiel respirait difficilement et déglutit. "Je ne peux pas... enfiler mes chaussettes."

-"Très bien." Dean lui prit les chaussettes des mains et s'agenouilla sur le sol de la salle de bain. Le carrelage était mouillé. Il y essuierait une fois que Castiel aurait mis ses chaussettes, c'était son problème. Castiel s'accrocha à l'évier et leva un pied. Dean glissa la chaussette sur son pied et la remonta vers le haut. Castiel rebaissa la jambe et recommença avec l'autre pied. Dean en fit de même.

Il ne se releva pas immédiatement du sol. Castiel restait debout devant lui. "Je ne voulais pas te faire partir." Dit-il, calmement.

-"T'as été un putain de trou duc." Répondit froidement Dean.

-"J'ai mal."

-"Va souffrir dans le lit."

Dean se releva et laissa Castiel passer devant lui, se traînant vers le lit. "J'ai besoin de mon t-shirt." Dit Castiel.

-"Arrête de me rembarrer et je te l'amènerai." Aboya Dean en retour. Il se sentait bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Il regardait Castiel, meurtri et blessé, et il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Voir Castiel blessé ne devait-il pas le rendre malade ? Ne devrait-il pas faire en sorte que Castiel se mette en colère afin de lui faire ressentir quelque chose? Ne devrait-il pas y avoir de la passion, ou quelque chose? Tout ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, c'était la fatigue. Il voulait juste que Castiel le laisser seul. Et il continuait de penser, _Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça devrait être. Je devrais être gentil avec lui._

Il se coucha à côté de Castiel. Castiel ne le regardait pas. Dean roula sur le côté, face au mur. Le bord du lit, encore.

Des minutes ou peut-être des heures s'écoulèrent. Mais Castiel ralluma la lampe. La lumière jeta des ombres dans les tous les recoins de la pièce. "Je ne peux pas faire ça." Dit Castiel. Il s'assit. Dean sentit que tout son corps protestait face à l'effort. Castiel se força à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne se plaignit pas. "Je ne peux pas dormir ici avec toi. Comme ça."

-"On continue de faire ça." Dit Dean. "On continue d'en arriver là, juste comme ça. Tu ne crois pas que cela signifie quelque chose ?"

Castiel secoua la tête. "Ça ne signifie rien du tout." Argumenta-t-il. "Ce n'est que du sexe."

-"Tu ne le ressens pas comme ça. Pas vraiment."

-"Tu ne sais pas comment je me sens. Tu ne m'aimes même pas." Dit Castiel.

Dean lui répondit, "Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Tu ne peux rien ressentir. Je pourrais te jeter des pierres dessus que tu ne le sentirais même pas."

-"Je te déteste." Dit Castiel.

-"Présentement, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup plus non plus." C'était drôle. Dean lui disait cela, et tout le long que cela dura il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, _Ce n'est pas comme cela que c'est supposé se passer. On est censés être amoureux. On est censés être gentils l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça doit être._ "Bien." Dit Dean. "Va-t'en alors."

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le mur. La porte s'ouvrit, puis claqua fermement, et les pas de Castiel résonnèrent sur le porche. Dean continua d'attendre pour que Castiel revienne. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Mais Castiel ne revint jamais. Bien. Il bouderait sur le porche toute la nuit. Dean ne se retourna pas, même s'il était clair que Castiel était parti. Il resta sur le côté. Ne se tourna même pas pour éteindre la lampe.

 _Ça se passe toujours comme cela_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est ainsi que cela se termine toujours. Tout le temps._ Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais Dean ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

* * *

Il s'endormit et rêva de pluie, de la pluie partout, de la pluie descendant du ciel jusqu'à ce que les routes soient détruites, jusqu'à ce que l'eau monte pour engloutir les maisons. Il rêva qu'il se noyait.

Dean se réveilla avec de l'eau de pluie dans la bouche, avec de l'eau de pluie dégoulinant sur ses joues, et il pensa, _Cas_. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, sa tête entre les mains et l'eau de pluie continuait de tomber sur son visage. Il put sentir l'humidité se répandre dans ses doigts. J _e ne peux pas vivre comme ça_ , pensa-t-il. _Je ne peux pas vivre avec tout ça finissant de cette manière_. La pluie tombait et tombait. Cela imbibait son t-shirt.

Ça faisait mal et mal et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il souffrait de trop pour une seule personne, dans tout son corps, dans mains et sa poitrine, ses côtes et ses jambes, il avait mal partout et c'était à cause de cette putain de pluie. Cette putain de pluie qui ne s'arrêterait pas, ne partirait pas, le suivrait partout où il irait et soudain, Dean pensa aux choses impossibles qui s'étaient produites ces derniers mois. Comme les feux de forêt qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les eaux peu profondes soudain assez profondes pour se noyer. La pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Des choses impossibles, toutes impossibles. Castiel en était une. Impossible de s'entendre, impossible de partager un lit avec. En colère et vide et au-delà de la compréhension de Dean, et tellement plein de tristesse que cela lui échappait.

Dean enfila ses vêtements, courut à la porte.

La pluie le suivit.

* * *

La rivière grondait derrière la cabane, au-delà d'une pente boisée et derrière un ravin rempli de fougères. L'eau avait toujours été profonde par ici. C'était un bon endroit pour la pêche, Bobby l'avait toujours dit. Maintenant, l'eau se rapprochait, arrivait en haut de la pente, venait lécher les fondations de la cabane. En descendant du porche, l'eau était à quelques centimètres de nos chaussures. La cabane était le point le plus élevé aux alentours. Il ne pouvait pas voir au travers de la pluie, mais il lui semblait que plus loin dans l'allée, la route avait été engloutie.

Castiel se tenait au bord de l'eau. L'eau continuait de monter, et Dean était terrifié.

Il dit le nom de Castiel, l'appela d'abord doucement, puis plus fort, et Castiel se tourna légèrement.

-"Il pleut encore." Nota Castiel.

-"C'est à cause de toi." Lui dit Dean. "Voilà pourquoi." Il se rapprocha. Il ne voulait pas demander, ne voulait pas savoir. Il pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir des profondeurs à la blessure de Castiel qu'il avait trop peur de voir. Mais il ne pouvait prétendre plus longtemps encore qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. La terre entière pleurait, et c'était à cause de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Alors il demanda malgré tout. "Cas, est-ce que tu as mal ?"

Castiel resta immobile. "Ils ont tous mal. Tous les anges, ici sur terre. Ils souffrent à cause de moi." Il regarda Dean, pour la première fois. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive."

Castiel couvrit son visage de ses mains. Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi au premier abord. Puis il vit la façon dont les épaules de Castiel bougeaient de façon saccadée et il réalisa alors : Castiel pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pensa à mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel. C'est ce que les amis faisaient les uns pour les autres. Mais il ne put pas. Il croisa étroitement les bras sur son torse au lieu de cela. Il pensa à toute la tristesse de Castiel qui pourrait s'envoler brusquement si Dean établissait un quelconque contact. Mais il ne savait pas comment combler la distance qui les séparait.

-"Je suis brisé." Dit Castiel.

-"Non, tu ne l'es pas." Répondit Dean. Cela sonna comme un sanglot. "Tu es... Tu es juste parfait. Juste comme tu es. Je suis désolé si j'ai un jour dit que tu ne l'étais pas. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Cas. J'espère que je n'ai jamais dit ça. S'il te plaît."

-"C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Tu voulais me blesser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on finit toujours par en arriver là ?" Demanda Castiel. "On est ensemble et juste après on se blesse l'un l'autre, et on se sépare. Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses."

Il regardait Dean, ses yeux étaient tellement tristes, et Dean l'aimait. Toutes ces petites choses impossibles, et sa douleur, et sa culpabilité, Dean aimait tout, et il n'y avait aucune bonne raison à cela. Peut-être que Castiel avait raison, à propos de ce qu'on ressentait quand on ne possédait pas d'âme. Peut-être que Castiel ne serait jamais capable de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin en retour. Mais il supposa qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de savoir si Castiel l'aimait ou non. Dean l'aimait indépendamment. Dean voulait soulager sa douleur, même si cela signifiait donner quelque chose qui ne reviendrait jamais. Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour. Prendre des risques.

-"Je sais qu'on n'est pas bien ensemble." Dit Dean. Il essayait de dire la vérité, aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait. Il continua, "Mais j'aurais pu continuer comme cela indéfiniment. Je n'ai jamais voulu être séparé de toi." C'était la chose la plus honnête à laquelle il avait pu penser.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?" Demanda Castiel.

-"Que je t'aime." Dit Dean. "C'est tout." Dean leva ses mains et prit celle de Castiel. Une demande de paix.

-"Je n'ai pas d'âme." Dit Castiel. "Je ne peux pas t'aimer en retour. Pas de la bonne manière."

-"Je n'y crois pas." Lui dit Dean. "Pas même un petit peu. Tu me fais la tête quand je ne t'écoute pas. Tu es blessé quand je te cris dessus. Tu m'as touché le visage une fois, pas comme... pas que pour du sexe. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Tu ressens des choses. Tu ne pourrais pas faire tout ça sans une âme, Cas."

-"Va t'en, Dean." Dit Castiel.

-"Pas cette fois." Répondit Dean. "Oh mon dieu. Je t'aime." Cela lui faisait mal de dire ça. Ça lui faisait mal parce que Castiel ne lui dirait peut-être jamais en retour. C'était cette pluie, elle lui faisait tellement mal partout. Il y avait de l'eau de pluie qui glissait sur ses joues, s'accumulant sous ses cils. Il ferma les yeux, fort.

-"Tu pleures." Dit Castiel. Il y avait de l'étonnement dans sa voix.

Dean répondit d'une voix rauque, "Non, je ne pleure pas."

-"Si, tu pleures." Dean sentit une main chaude sur sa joue, touchant l'humidité qui se trouvait là.

-"Je ne pleure pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait."

-"Tu es en train de pleurer là, juste maintenant."

-"Non."

Dean avait mal, partout, partout. Toutes ses anciennes blessures non cicatrisées ne disparaîtront jamais. Mais peut-être pouvait-il simplement les laisser s'estomper, laisser couler de l'eau sous le pont, passer à autre chose. Laissez la pluie laver tout ce qui leur faisait mal et recommencer. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient commencer à guérir.

-"Tu veux toujours de moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ?" Demanda Castiel.

-"Oui."

-"Je t'ai blessé."

-"On s'est blessé mutuellement."

-"Je t'ai quitté."

-"On peut surmonter ça." Dit Dean. "Cela n'a pas à se terminer ici. Pas comme ça."

-"Ne me tiens plus à l'écart." Dit Castiel. "Tu peux me promettre ça ? Je veux savoir, Dean. Je veux savoir quand tu es triste, ou solitaire, ou heureux. Je veux savoir. Alors, ne me laisse pas de côté."

-"Je te le promets." Dit Dean. La pluie continuait de tomber, juste une fine brume, mais le soleil se levait. Dean vit un rayon de lumière traverser les nuages et se transformer en une bannière de toutes les couleurs. Peut-être que ce sera un putain de jour de gloire: le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs et le soleil chaud; il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

-"Le temps a changé." Dit Castiel.

-"Il y a un vent qui vient de l'est." Dit Dean. "Tout ira bien maintenant."

-"Comment le sais-tu ?"

Dean recroquevilla les trois derniers doigts de sa main sur sa paume. "Je le sais, c'est tout." Dit Dean.

Castiel lui tenait la main quand la pluie s'arrêta, et quand le soleil fît de nouveau son apparition.

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Je ne pense pas l'avoir dit, mais il y a une musique à rattacher à cette fiction, "Let the water rise" de Mikeschair. J'espère vraiment que cela vous à plus, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la traduire et j'espère vraiment avoir réussi à vous faire voyager avec moi (même si je trouve toujours cela plus convaincant en anglais ._. Je ne suis jamais très fière de mes traductions une fois qu'elles sont finies en comparaison à la version originale haha!) . Je vous aime tous, ma petite SPN Family, ne changez rien ! Vous êtes les meilleurs. Et je suis fière de vous. Tellement, tellement, tellement.

See ya soon !

-Naitia


End file.
